Memristors are devices that can be programmed to different resistive states by applying a programming energy, such as a voltage. Large crossbar arrays of memory devices with memristors can be used in a variety of applications, including memory, programmable logic, signal processing control systems, pattern recognition, and other applications.
Convolution is a mathematical operation on two functions that produces a third function that is typically viewed as a modified version of one of the original functions. Convolution has applications that include image processing, probability, statistics, computer signal processing, electrical engineering, and differential equations.